Suzuka After Confession
by CODmaniac1313
Summary: This is my version of what would happen after Suzuka confessed to Yamato
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Asahina, wait up!" I yelled while trying to catch up to her. "Why do you keep leaving so darn early? If we are dating then is it too much to ask to at least let me know when you are leaving." She just kept walking and looking straight like nobody said anything. "Can you at least answer me, please?"

"Why would I need to answer you? If I do it's not gonna solve anything. You will just ask me more questions." Asahina answered in her regular tone of voice that hid almost all of her emotions.

I was getting annoyed of this. I took her hand and kept walking. I didn't need to mention that she could let go if she wanted to. She already knew that. To my surprise, she didn't let go. She did the exact same thing as last time. She intertwined her fingers in mine. "Yamato, may I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course you can." I was surprised she asked. Normally she would just ask the question instead of seeing if it was alright.

"You do know that I didn't only date you because I felt bad for you right?" I was shocked that those words actually came out of her mouth.

"Yeah, of course I know that." I was really curious why she asked. But I wasn't about to mention that to her. "I mean after all, you're not really that type of person.

"Yamato, I l-," that was all she got out before Yasunobu interrupted us by yelling, "hey, over here." I must admit that I was pretty irritated at that moment. After a few seconds he caught up to us and asked, "So, what's up with you guys? Oh, wait, were you to about to confess to each other?" It didn't take long for Asahina to respond to that question.

"Of course not. I have no feelings for Yamato at all." That made my heart drop quite a bit.

"Oh sure, that is why you two are going out." Yasunobu was just pushing it now, I wouldn't be surprised if Asahina just kicked him right in the face. "Just admit it Suzuka, you are in l-," was all I heard before she actually did, out of my surprise, kick him.

"That is what you get for messing with Suzuka's love life." Miki said. "Hello there guys, what's up?"

"Nothing really," I stated while still a little irritated at Yasunobu.

"Don't worry about him, I'll get him out of here," she said while dragging him away.

I was gonna ask what Asahina was about to say earlier but was afraid she would get mad at me. "Yamato," she said while breaking me from my thoughts. "May I continue from earlier?"

"Yeah of course." I honestly didn't know what she was gonna say, but I wanted to know.

"I was gonna say-" she paused, "that I am in love with you." That really made me jump. I didn't know what to say. Just the fact that she said that was shocking enough. What was I supposed to say now? I was completely lost for words. "So?" Just that one word broke me from my trance. It was weird, I knew exactly what to say.

"I love you to Suzuka." She looked at me strangely. "What, did I say something wrong."

She shook her head, "No, it's just that you called me by my first name." How did I not notice that? I did call her by her first name. After a few seconds I noticed that she was crying. "Are you alright? Suzuka is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, everything is fine. I'm just so happy." She smiled at me. She was so beautiful at that moment. And even more to my surprise, she fell into me and hugged me, meanwhile crying on my shoulder. I lifted her chin up so she was looking at me. Unfortunately she noticed that people were looking and she quickly jumped back, wiped the tears off her face, and walked away.

Later during lunch I thought that I should find her and talk to her about earlier, just to make sure she wasn't joking with me like she was on that bridge with the fireflies. It took me a while, but I finally found her. And what do you know, she was practicing her high jump. I looked at the bar this time and noticed, in was set at 180 cm. There is no way she is gonna make this, I thought to myself. It was 2 seconds, just 2 seconds. But to me it felt like an eternity, just watching her, in the air, hovering over the high bar. She actually made it.

She noticed me looking at shouted, "Hey, what are you looking at." She said it in a sarcastic tone, but I was so surprised that I didn't notice. "Are you alright? You don't look that great." I noticed she was right. I was feeling dizzy and light headed. She came up and put her hand up to my head. "You've got a fever. You should go home and rest."

"Yeah, I will," I responded. Unfortunately as soon as I turned around I fell over unconscious. The last thing I remember was her voice screaming my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as I woke up I noticed that I wasn't alone. Right next to me was Suzuka asleep with her head lying on my bed. I simply sat up, but even that was enough to wake her up. "Huh, Yamato. Is that you?"

"Yeah, but why are you here?" I asked. I didn't really care either way. I was just happy she cared about me that much.

"Well somebody had to care for you since your aunt is out shopping." Just as I suspected, she lied to keep from getting embarrassed. "By the way, I noticed how stupid that question I asked earlier was, so just forget it."

"What question," I said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, do you mean how you asked if that was me that moved. Hmm, I don't know. That might just be stuck up there in that small brain of mine."

"You better not tell anybody Yamato. I mean it." She just sat there for a few seconds, staring angrily at me.

Of course I couldn't just stop right there. "I don't know, people have a right to know. Hey everybody, Suz-" was all I could get out before she put her soft lips on mine and kissed me. That moment seemed to last forever. Unfortunately that wasn't so, since the kiss was released after a few seconds.

"There, now that should keep you quiet." She sat there staring at me and blushing. "Are you alright, are you getting another fever on me?" she joked. "Now how would people think of me if I let my boyfriend stay sick under my care?"

This was just perfect, the perfect time to get back at her. "Oh so is that it?"

"Is what it?"

"You only are taking care of me so you don't get a bad reputation at school. I see, you don't care for me at all." I knew it was obviously wrong since she clearly stated earlier that she loved me, but I had to let her have it.

"No, that's not it. I am taking care of you cause I love you Yamato." She looked at the ground blushing. I can't believe she said it again. I truly underestimated her.

"Wait what did she say?" I heard someone whisper from outside. Just the voice told me who it was. I just hope that it doesn't make Suzuka leave. That wouldn't be good since I am having such a good time with her.

"I'll go get them to leave now," Suzuka said. I can't believe that she is going to make them leave instead of leaving herself. How many other surprised does she have in store for me.

She opened the door and stared at the people who I suspected were there. "Excuse me Yuka and Megumi, but can you please leave now. You see, Yamato isn't feeling to well. And besides," was all I heard before she leaned forward and started to whisper to them.

"Oh, I see," Yuka said with a wide grin. I didn't like where this was going. "Well if that is the case, then of course I will leave. But don't go too hard on him when he is sick."

"Will you be quiet, I don't want him to get any hints," Suzuka said.

"If anyone is giving him hints it's you. You're louder than any of us." Megumi stated. Of course she was right, about both of them. I could hear her over all of them and I was getting a hint. Of course Yuki gave me a hint to. Oh who am I kidding, there is no way she would do anything like that with me. But come to think of it, she has been surprising me a lot lately. After the past few days, you never know anymore.

After the other girls left she came back by me and sat back down. "If you're wondering why I sounded like I was gonna have sex with you or something, its cause they wouldn't have left if I didn't say something like that," She stated.

I was confused. Not about what she said, but about the fact that I was half relieved and half disappointed. Oh well, I can't help it. But why would she lie like that, she could have just told them to leave. So why did she feel like she needed to say that. Either way, I'm glad she stayed.

"What are you looking at?" she asked me. It was only then that I noticed I was staring at her. I quickly turned away. I heard them still outside, but noticed that she didn't. Either that or she was just ignoring them.

"I'll be right back," I said, while getting out of my bed. She looked disappointed. I guess she was enjoying the moment as much as I was.

As soon as I got to the door, I opened it with some irritation. "Can't you guys just leave?" It was then that I noticed it wasn't Megumi and Yuka. It was Yasunobu and Miki. Unfortunately I didn't have time to get them to leave before Suzuka walked past and left the room. I was gonna stop her but Yasunobu stepped in the way.

"So, how are you feeling man," he asked. I would have answered him if I wasn't so irritated with him. This is going to be such a difficult relationship. Luckily it's with the girl I love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I was gonna try and find out what Suzuka was talking to the other girls about last night. Unfortunately I was unable to find her all day so far. It was already lunch time and she wasn't even by her friends. But the thing that worried me the most was the fact that she wasn't even at track.

"Hey, Yamato," Miyamoto called out. "Are you looking for Asahina?" He looked a little worn out from practice. It's weird how I can run so much after practice and he still gets worn out so quickly.

"Yeah, have you seen her?" I asked. I kind of already knew the answer but I should still try.

"No, sorry I haven't seen her all day. The last time I saw her was when she was carrying you home yesterday." At that moment I thought of a great possibility. What if she got sick while trying to make me feel better? How did that not cross my mind? I have to find her and see if that was the case.

I quickly sprinted away, unable to notice that I just completely ignored Honoka as she was trying to give me a towel like usual.

As soon as I got up the stairs and was right in front of her door I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. Once it was back I knocked on the door while asking, "Are you in there Suzuka?"

I didn't get a reply for a while. I was about to knock again but I heard her call out, "Yeah, just a little sleepy. You can come in." Of course I did as she said. She was in her pajamas which I have never seen before. And how could I, I've never even been in her room before. They hugged her body so well to. It made me blush just thinking about it.

Once I got myself under control I asked, "Are you alright, you look terrible." I knew that she was sick but didn't know if it was as bad as I had it or not. I really hoped it wasn't as bad.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It isn't as bad as it was with you." Just that gave me a huge relief. But the spooky part was the way she worded it. It was like she read my mind and answered it with the same way I asked it.

"May I ask you something Suzuka?" I asked. Although I knew she would say yes.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." She responded. The fact that she said the word _anything_ kind of made my head go crazy with different ways to interpret that. Once I got my head back on track I asked her the question. "What were you saying to the other girls last night? And don't say it was the only way they would leave again. I won't buy it."

She just sat there for a while, not saying a single word. I wasn't going to ask her again, I knew that she would possibly need some time to answer. "I was saying that I was going to kiss you for the first time, well the first time that wasn't forced." She gave me and evil glare, but it quickly changed back to her regular face. "And I also told them that it might lead to more. I don't need to explain what that means."

I now got why they said what they did in response to what she told them. "Were you actually gonna carry it out?" I asked. I wasn't really looking for an answer. I just wanted to ask.

"Yes," she said. I was surprised once again. "But I was gonna wait until you were feeling better though." Well at least she wasn't crazy. "May I ask you something now?"

"Sure," I responded. I knew that she didn't need the response anyways though.

"Would you go through with it?" I couldn't believe she asked that. Normally she wouldn't ask if I would do something or not unless it was shopping. Of course this wasn't just your ordinary everyday stuff. This was much deeper.

"I must admit," I paused to think of how to word this. "I would." She looked surprised and thankful at that, for now she wouldn't need to force it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wow, I feel a lot better after that nice rest." Yamato stated. "Hmm, what is this," He wondered as he felt something strange right next to him. Before he had the chance to look over and check to see what it was he was smacked and went face first right into the wall next to him.

"Idiot, what do you think you are doing?" He instantly recognized the voice as Suzuka's.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked in a very confused tone. "Especially in my bed."

Obviously trying to avoid the question she said, "you're lucky that it was my hand and not my breasts." As much as he wanted to ask once again why she was there, he was also happy that he didn't look like a pervert in her eyes like Yasunobu.

Of course he still wanted to try to get on her nerves. It was just a little habit of his. "Well I guess I should consider myself lucky. After all, who would want to touch your breasts?"

She was obviously irritated at that. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Exactly what it sounded like, nobody wants to touch breasts like yours." To his surprise, and not his intention, she forced his hand onto them.

"Hmm, looks to me like you like it. So much for nobody wanting to touch them, huh." She noticed how shocked and it made her laugh a little, just cause of how he looked so cute when he was embarrassed. Then she noticed what she was doing and quickly shoved him away like it was his fault.

"I have one question for you." He said after catching his balance again. "Why do you always do that? Even if it wasn't my intention to make you do something like that, you still act like it was."

"It's just a habit." She responded in a 'different state of mind' tone. "I know that it isn't really your fault. But there were a lot of guys who did rude stuff to me, so I got kind of used to it."

That kind of worried me. Were they perverts or just bullies? I wasn't gonna ask though. Partly because I didn't want to bring back those kind of memories for her. And also cause I was afraid of the answer.

Later, on the way to school that conversation was still stuck on my mind. "So there were more horrible things in her past other that having the boy she liked die and being forced to move here." I mumbled, so stuck in my mind that I didn't even notice that Suzuka was right next to me.

She obviously heard what I said because she grabbed my hand, snapping me out of me thoughts, and said, "It's alright. I started to forget that ever since I met you. At first I forgot because of how you were giving me new problems to deal with, but then later because of how I noticed that if it wasn't for those horrible things then I would have never met you."

I was shocked that she was telling me all this. She really had changed since I started dating her. But I think that it was for the better. After all, if she kept acting the way that she was then this never would have worked out. "So I'm confused, do you like how your life turned or no?"

"I think that I like what has happened. I know that that sounds selfish since someone had to die, but it's just the way I am. I can't help it." She looked like she wasn't lying but I couldn't truly tell, considering what has been happening. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." I said brushing the question off. The last thing I wanted was for her to think that I didn't trust her.

"Well if it isn't Suzuka and Yamato." I heard Yasunobu call out. "Oh, are you guys holding hands?" That was obviously meant to be sarcastic.

"Well it is what two people who are dating do, isn't it?" That comment coming from Suzuka literally made me flinch and think of all of the ways she would have handled that before. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at me.

Then I noticed that it wasn't just her. Even Yasunobu and Miki were looking at me.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about how much has changed in my life since I moved here. It's quite crazy. Although, I still wish that I never met Yasunobu again. Why couldn't you of just left me alone?"

"Well somebody has to look after you. Besides, you didn't have any other friends here." He obviously wanted to get on my nerves. I could tell why, after all, all of the other times he did I ended up saying something that would get Suzuka angry.

"I see what you're trying to do here, but it isn't gonna work. I never have anything bad to say about her. Or, more or less, a reason to. I don't have to worry about someone taking her from me. After all, she loves me and nobody else. Especially you."

"Ouch man, that hurts. It's not true, right Asahina?" He was just pushing it now.

"He finally gets it." I heard her mumble. "It took him long enough, but I finally got that I had feelings for only him and nobody else."

"Did you really think that I didn't get it before? There was just no reason to say it." She was obviously surprised to notice that I heard her, because she looked up at me with just that kind of face, confused.

"Well Asahina, looks like you aren't embarrassed about dating him anymore. So what do you plan on doing now?"

She sat there and though about how to word her next sentence. Then she finally got it. "I have no clue." We all looked at her in surprise to her answer. She normally always knew what she was gonna do next in her life. "I don't know because there is no need to plan. I already have good friends, the love of my life, good friends, and a great location planned out to live the rest of life with him."

"And where is that?" Miki asked. "Never mind, already know, secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Hey guys, there was a major thunderstorm in Antigo, so I decided to write.)**

During 1st period I couldn't help but zone out. I don't even remember what I was thinking about, but I sure did think about it a lot, cause before I knew it, class was over. Well, it will come to me eventually. Either way, today was the day of the school field trip.

"Hey, Yamato." I heard Suzuka yell. "Are you ready for the school field trip?"

"Heck yeah, any day that I can get out of this place is like a dream. But where are we going this time?"

"Really, you sign up without even knowing where we were headed?" She was obviously annoyed at that, because she gave me a glance that I haven't seen in a while. I kind of wished that it never came back. **(In case you don't remember, he's talking about the glance she gave him when she said 'incompetent thinking' was one thing that annoyed her in the starting episodes.)**

"Well, in my defense, my aunt signed me up. I didn't even know that there was a trip."

"WHAT?! How did you not know that. They only said it in like every class for the past 2 weeks." She was leaning back like she was blown away at my stupidity.

"Well, I kind of have been zoning out lately. I don't even remember what I was thinking about the past weeks, but it has been stuck in my head. I'm failing nearly every class but math." I honestly wish I remembered, but I knew that I wasn't for a while, if ever.

"Wait, you are failing every class but math?" I nodded. "Well then, I guess that I could tutor you. Unlike you, I have been paying attention."

At that moment, I had a great idea. "Okay. If I allow you to tutor me, then there is one condition." She looked at me questioningly. "You have to describe your dream house to me. Or, more in your words, where we are going to live in the future.

"Okay, why not." That response was actually what I expected. Because I knew that in her head she was thinking something like 'he is gonna be living there to, so I owe him that'.

"Hey, so where are we going again? And I don't even have to look at you to know that you are giving me that look again." I was simply looking up at the sky, laying in the grass, with my hands behind my head. Oh wait, I forgot to mention that we weren't leaving until after 5th period. And right now it's gym, 2nd period. And every one was taking a break.

This is where I lay every time though, on this same hill. Some people might find it boring, sitting in the same location, but I don't care. Anyways, back to the question. Suzuka answered, "the lake."

"What, really. Never would of thought that the school would take us to the lake. Guess that is why they were talking about it for the past 2 weeks." Of course, in my head I was thinking, 'I'm gonna see Suzuka in her swim suit? Man I am gonna love this field trip. Wait a minute, are they gonna make us where our school ones. Oh I hope not.'

Unfortunately Suzuka knew me a little too well, for she knew exactly what I was thinking. "Well you don't have to worry. They said that we can wear our own suits." She said that while giving me a playful wink. Honestly, with what has been going on, I don't think that her change can shock me anymore. Maybe it's just me.

Anyways, during lunch was the time that I zoned out the most. As soon as it was a chat only between Yasunobu, Miki, and Suzuka, I zoned out again. And unfortunately this time, the one time I wanted to keep going to hopefully remember, Suzuka woke me up. I wasn't just zoned out, I was full on asleep. But when I woke up, Suzuka was crying. Once I noticed my surroundings I noticed that I was in the hospital.

"Suzuka, what am I doing here? Last thing I knew I was in the cafeteria." Her face was starting to scare me. What exactly happened?

"You fell asleep on the table. We thought that you were just tired so we left you. But when the bell rang and we tried waking you up, you never did. Now that I think about it, I may have made a scene, yelling your name and all trying to get you up."

"How long exactly have I been asleep?" I asked. I knew that it was longer that 2 days, cause if it were only that long then I would be at her apartment.

"3 weeks." Those two words made me jump a little. Well, no matter how long, I remembered now. What I was zoning out about that is.

It was more like someone was talking to me, repeating something repeatedly. 'Your time is up, time to rest. Rest and never wake up.' I don't know why, but I wasn't even scared. It's like I knew that he wasn't serious. Either way, I wasn't planning on telling Suzuka any time soon.

The thing that shocked me was that I was thinking of that one phrase, repeating itself over, and over for over 3 weeks. How important was that phrase to make me zone out that long? Maybe I should be worried. But no matter what, I refuse to tell her. I might worry her.

"What's wrong? You don't look so well." I didn't even notice, but I felt like I was gonna faint. I really didn't want that to happen, so I decided to push myself until I knew it was only a little drowsiness. Just enough to let me sleep till the next day, but that's it.

"I'm fine. Just got up too fast, that's all. A little dizzy. But I'm better now."

** (So, comment what you think and what I should put in the next chapter. I'm thinking of taking advice from the readers for a chapter. I might even ask for ideas for more, depending on how many good ideas you got.)**


	6. Chapter 0

You're probably wondering why I uploaded a chapter called chapter 0. The reason is cause this is simply a question for all of you. I have literally been having a continuing dream of the anime Fairy Tail that keeps going through my head. Now here is my question. Should I write a Fairy Tail fanfic while also updating this story or should I ignore it. Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals, this is gonna be a long awaited chapter 6. But before I start it there is one thing that I need to say. The reason I don't post chapter often(not even close to often) is because I also have a youtube channel, and I post minecraft videos. So that's my excuse. Anyways, I wouldn't mind if you checked that out, and now I will start the story.**

Chaper 6

The next day was a Saturday. I was still in the hospital, as to be expected after having a mini coma. I don't even know if that's what they called it. Either way, Suzuka visited me once in a while, and I'm not too fond of this face, but school was still going on so she would bring me the everyday homework. The hospital said it was fine that I started doing it this early because of how it wasn't that long of a coma.

"Finally, I can sleep without that phrase repeating in my head." I mumbled under my breath when I woke up.

"What phrase?" I heard Suzuka ask. I completely forgot that she said she was going to stay while I napped. Looks like she kept her promise.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it. But I'm glad you are still here." I had to change the subject.

"Oh? And why is that?" I didn't expect her to ask that. I was hoping she would say 'Well glad to hear it' or 'Why would I leave'. Guess nothing is gonna go to plan today.

"Well," come on Yamato, think, think. "I was just thinking that since today was the day of my release then I'm glad you're here."

"WHAT? Today is the day of your release. I completely forgot. I need to figure out where I'm gonna take you after."

"Why do you want to take me somewhere? I was only here for about a week. It's not like it's been forever."

"I know, but still. I thought it would be fun." Right there is when I was in. I didn't know how long it was gonna be until the phrase stole back my dreams again, so I had to have as much fun as I could before then. Who knows, maybe when it comes back it'll explain a little more. I still want to know why it is in my dream in the first place.

"Hey, are you ready to be released?" I heard my nurse ask. She was about 6.5 feet with short, blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like to get out of this bed as soon as possible. My running speed is gonna get rusty if I don't." Suzuka laughed at that. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think you of all people will get slow after a week or two. Remember last time you didn't run for that long? You were still fast as ever, you just got a cramp. So a few days of practice will put you right back on track."

Why was I not surprised that she said that. "Well then, I guess you better get practicing as soon as possible." I heard the nurse declare with her fist in the air. She was used to nursing little kids but got moved up to teenagers. That's why she's so weird.

It was only a few minutes until they let me get out of bed and walk out. They didn't have a little leaving ceremony or something like that, because of the already stated fact that it had only been a week.

Suzuka took me to the track just so I could practice a little early. I really wanted to get back in shape. And that was about it for that day. We went back to our apartment building, kissed, and went to bed in out separate rooms.

**Sorry for such the short chapter, I don't like writing such short chapters as much as you like reading them. But as I said earlier, I have a youtube channel to keep up to date also. So I hope you can check that out, and review this short as hell chaper.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today I woke up late, forgot to set my alarm. I walked outside and the area was completely empty. "I guess Suzuka already left. Oh well, better get going. I don't wanna be so late that I miss lunch." It was literally almost 12.

On my way to school I ran into the one guy I hated most in the world. "Emerson Arima." I snarled. It literally took all my might not to start an argument with him. Normally an argument isn't that bad, but I knew that it would turn into a fight. Oh, I almost forgot. You didn't hear the story of why I hate him so much.

It was a different story then the one where he just made fun of her. All I gotta say is that one day, I actually beat him. Not too long after he wanted revenge. His track record was his life(in his eyes). So for his revenge, he waited till me and Suzuka were split up, he kidnapped her, and raped her. A little overboard for a track record right, but he still did it. After I found out about a week later, I tracked him down and beat the living SHIT out of him. Sorry for the language, just a little angry.

"What do you want?" I mumbled, teeth clenched. I literally heard one crack under the pressure. So I let up a bit and decided to clench my fists instead, they started to bleed but at least those will heal.

"I want to talk to Asahina." I couldn't hold it, I all out screamed at him.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA EVEN GET A GLIMPS OF HER AS LONG AS I'M AROUND!" I almost punched him with my left hand, but stopped it with my right. **(If anyone has ever seen Clannad After Story, I'm trying to explain the he's doing the same thing as Tomoya right before he punched the wall. After meeting his dad that is.)**

"Calm down, I came to apologize. It's not like I want to repeat what happened back then. I still have a scar from the time you cut my leg with the shrapnel you found."

"Humph, you know what, I still laugh about that." Not really, I'm not that much of a monster, just wanted to sound cruel.

"Fine then. But someday I will get the chance to apologize. Maybe even steal her from you WITHOUT force." I couldn't take it anymore, I slugged him right in the gut, and followed with a knee to the face. I would have hit him again if someone hadn't grabbed me from behind.

I turned around to see that it was Yasunobu. "Let him go, you don't have to kill the man." I turned around to see that I didn't only land 2 hits, he was bruised in so many places, if I had to rust estimate, I would say about 100, maybe more. He was barely breathing.

I yanked my arm from Yasunobu. "Fine, I understand. But know this Emerson. Next time I see you even near Suzuka, you time will be up, you will fall asleep and never wake up again. Now rest, you're gonna need it." I didn't even know I could make that threat. I've never been so pissed. Wait a minute. I literally stopped dead in my tracks. "The dream."

"What?" Yasunobu asked, completely confused. I didn't even realize that I said what I've been hearing in my dreams. Was it possible that the dream was depicting what I was gonna say to Emerson. I didn't notice it until I finally stopped thinking about it, but I was shaking. Why was I shaking? I just learned that the dream didn't mean that I was gonna die. Was it because of the fact that I myself might kill someone.

"DUDE, FRICKEN STOP IT! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" I-I had an evil grin on my face.

I looked up to the sky and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Right after that I collapsed, didn't doze out, but fell over. "Hey man, I don't think I can walk anymore. Could you help me get to Suzuka?"

"Sure, just promise you won't kill me." I could tell he wasn't joking. I gave him a nod. He put my arm around his shoulder and carried me to the lunch room and to Suzuka. I didn't really care that everyone was staring, I just wanted to say these last words before I knew I fell asleep again till who knows how long.

"Hey, Suzuka." I wanted to wait for her to respond before I said it.

"Y-yeah?" She was probably scared cause of how I wasn't really walking. She must have thought something was wrong, not that there wasn't anything wrong.

"I love you." That was all I could get out till I collapsed again, but this time fell asleep with it. I didn't even hear her response before I was completely out.

**I'm sorry, it's still short but a bit longer. Anyways, hope you enjoy all the same. And I will remind you one more time, I have a twitter and facebook under the same name, CODmaniac1313. It'll keep you updated a little better. You really should go ahead and click the like button on the page. I also have a twitter that I update. I don't know if these will show as links to the readers, but if it comes to it, you could always copy and past.**

**Facebook: CODmaniac1313?ref=hl**

**Twitter: /ngrabowsky1999**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Once again, sorry for the long wait, I really am, but it also takes time for me to try to think of good ideas to put in the story. This time I couldn't think of anything but I thought it's been too long since I updated, so I'm gonna wing it. And I just noticed, in my chapters, I went from regular POV to Yamato's POV without even noticing. Oh well, let's get on with the chapters.**

Suzuka's POV:

'He's been in a coma for at least a year now', I thought to myself. 'How much longer is he gonna be in that darn hospital. Well, it's almost time to go and see him.'

After about 10 minutes, I made it to the hospital. "Oh, hey Asahina, are you here to see Yamato again.?" It was the same nurse that he had last time.

"Of course. Who else would I be here to see?" I tried not to sound harsh, but I couldn't help it since I just woke up. Of course I was about to apologize but another nurse started to run in.

"NURSE, NURSE, Yamato's room, I need you to see this." She tried to get it out fast since she was exhausted.

"What's wrong with Yamato?" I ask, scared of the answer.

"Oh, Suzuka, sorry to scare you, trust me, it's nothing bad." Didn't reassure me much. But I do trust the nurses here.

"Suzuka, would you stay here? I don't know exactly what's going on so I'm gonna check it out real quick first."

"Y-yeah, sure." After about half an hour, she came back. "What's going on, is he alright?"

"He's fine. In fact, he's better than fine. You've just got to see him." She said that with a huge smile so I started to think that he was awake. Then I thought I shouldn't get my hopes up. Cause then if he's not then I'll be disappointed.

"Alright, I'll be on my way then." I said with a smile on my face. Even if there's a slim chance he's awake, I'm still glad that nothing's wrong. Well, in a sense.

I was on my way when I heard talking in his room, then I heard a specific voice. 'No way', I already felt a tear come out of my eye. I opened the door, and I noticed I wasn't hearing things. "Yamato", I whispered. I started full on crying there, right in the doorway. I might have looked like a drama queen but I didn't care about that.

"I'll leave for a bit so you two can talk", the doctor said before he left.

As soon as he was gone I full on sprinted at Yamato and hugged him. "Yamato, Yamato, Yamato." I said while crying in his arms. I was laughing at myself on the inside, I sounded like a little girl who just saw her daddy wake up from a coma, not a teenager who just saw her boyfriend. Of course at that moment I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at that moment other that Yamato.

"Hey now, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I just woke up so my strength's not very good. So if you could loosen just a bit, I wouldn't mind." I loosened a bit but still kept hugging him. I just couldn't let go.

"Hey, Suzuka?" I tried to get myself to stop crying long enough to answer. Unfortunately, it didn't work. So I just nodded for him to go on. "I'm glad you're here. And before you can ask why like last time, because I want the girl I love to be here when I awake from a coma. Just a fact. And don't worry explaining. The doctor already said it was about a year. Just one more day and it would've been. Either way, I'm curious, do you know when I'm getting released?"

I just shook my head. "I see, well, I can't wait. I have something I need to do still." I hugged him a little tighter. I know it's the stupidest way to hint that I want to know what, in fact it wouldn't even hint that at all. But I didn't know what would hint to that. And, as expected he didn't know what I was hinting at.

I forced myself to speak, but still kept my face buried in his chest. "What do you need to do?"

"Nothing, never mind. But I have a question for you." I nodded for him to go on. "Did Emerson talk to you while I was asleep?" I jolted, why would he be wondering that? Either way I had to answer.

"There were a few times where he tried to but I just walked away. And whenever he'd try to follow, Yasunobu of Miki would always stop him for me. They knew that while you were gone, you'd still want him away from me, especially Yasunobu, after what he saw you do. He told me everything, the reason, what you did. I must admit, it scared me. I never knew you could be like that. But of course, I knew you weren't that kind of guy unless provoked. So I didn't worry about it as much."

"I see. Well, that's good to know." There was a long silence. Neither of us knew what to say, and I couldn't read his expression on his face thanks to the fact I couldn't look up at the time. But after a few minutes, I stopped crying, so I looked up. He was just staring at the ceiling.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" I asked. He didn't respond, he really must have been deep in thought. Well, maybe it's about what happened that day, I hope not. Want him to be thinking happy things when he just wakes up. But what could I say to change the mood? Well, I'm just glad he's awake. But unfortunately I woke up a little too early today, and all the other days. It was really starting to catch up to me. I fell asleep right there, in his arms. I guess it was a good spot.

**Well, there it is. Hope it wasn't too bad since I was just winging it. Either way, review what you thought, and I'll try to post the next chapter sooner.**


	10. Story Update

Hello there, this is just a short little thing that I wanted to mention, I'm just finished up the first chapter of my Fairy Tail fanfiction now, so if you wanna check it out, it'll be out today.


	11. Story Update-2

Hey guys, just me saying my word isn't working so won't be able to update for a while, as if it wasn't taking me long enough already. So sorry, but I won't be having another chapter for a while.


End file.
